The Sword of Power
by AdventuresLegend
Summary: Link has awaken three years after defeating Gannon. He returns to The castle and has to find someone to marry to become king. He also will learn of a lost brother who is the New holder of the triforce of power. He must travel to the Modern world to return to face Gannon as Jake is the New holder of the triforce of power. He must return with Jakes blade and help him defeat Gannon
1. The regain of Memories

I had a woken from a Strange Dream. That a younger version of myself had Rose from the forest. I had obtained a master Artifact known as the Master sword and Defeated an Evil man Named Gannondorf. I awoke in the General Hosptial of Hyrule. Drained of this Dream i looked at my hand. He had been Bandaged. I was sitting In the Infirmary. Suddenly a Weird Triangle had formed in the side of my hand. I Starred deep into it. It started twinkling. Within a flash of the Triangle i remembered everything. My memory was no longer lost. I jumped out of bed and Began Screaming "Where is Zelda? I need to speak to here now." i ran to the entrance of the Infirmary. As i ran to the Exit The nurse stopped me. "Link what are you doing out of bed? It's To early to speak to the Princess it will have to wait until Morning." "Is she alright?" I Responded in an angry tone. " "Link she is the Princess of Hyrule she is completely fine." I chuckled and said "Can i at least walk back to my room in the castle? i feel strong enough..." She nodded with a reassured yes. I began walking from the Hospital and Noticed there was something in my pocket. " It was Zelda's Necklace. that had all three spiritual stones on it. I was going to give it to her the night she ran from the castle because of Gannon. i made it up the trail past the guards through the Main Entrance. They bowed as i walked by them. "Sir link? Shell we alert impa and Zelda of your arrival. "No i don't want them to know i need my rest." They opened the door and i walked through into the great castle hallway. It was beautiful i never got to admire it before it was ruined when Gannon Kidnapped the Princess and Forced me to come to his and Not hers. "Whats This?" I looked up and there was a sign on the door that said "Prince Link" on it. I walked through the door and my room was completely remade and it had a bed in the center of the room and it was three time larger than before. "I am totally Freaking out right now." I Mumbled to myself. I walked near my bed got under the covers and Fell asleep in my Shorts.

My eyes opened. "They must not know that i am here yet." I Walked out of my Bed and headed to the bathroom. "This is nice". I looked around the room and my bathroom had completely been redone. "Am I A prince or something? I don 't understand all the Nice things there doing for me. I headed to the Bathroom and Turned the Shower on. I finished Bathing and Headed to the Shower. "They even put a spa tub in my bathroom. I went to my dresser I opened it and My Red,Green and,Blue tunic was there waiting for me nice and Clean. i put my green tunic on and headed to my closet. Grabbed my shoes and headed out to enjoy the day. "The dining hall is a lot bigger than i remember. I grabbed a plate and Headed to the Counter of the dining hall and Said "Hey Malon". She looked up from What she was doing " Link? How... How are you still alive. its been almost three years since you have Been in a comma." I looked shocked theres no way that i was out for almost three years. "What happened to Zelda" I asked cutting myself out of thinking. "She is depressed hasn't been the same since you haven't been around." I frowned at what she said. i wanted to say something but i noticed that a tear was coming down my Cheek. "Since when do you work in the Castle?" i asked. She nodded and said. "Oh about a year ago my dad got a job here as the head cook for Zelda and Asked me to come with him. i couldn't refuse. She hasn't been the same since you have been gone Glad to see you are ok and Breathing and not dead. They were going to Barry you There is a ceremony of life for you in a couple of days. Zelda is Putting it on for you." "She dosent know i am alive yet? is she to busy to notice that my bed was used in her Castle?" " You aren't the Prince anymore. You became king as soon as Gannondorf perished they found royal blood in your family history link. You are the king of Hyrule." Malon said. " Then why did they call me Prince Link last night when i came back from the Infirmary?" "That was Sir Jake He is New here. He is The One that holds that Triforce of Power now. He probably didn't know your royal status." "But i'm not married to Zelda that can't work. This dosent make sense. I am just going to talk to Zelda. Can i have my food now. Malon" I started Laughing malon Joined in the Laughter "Glad to see your ok Link" She said.

Zelda Had awaken From her bed and looked down at the Ground and asked "Goddess Can you Bring him back to me I miss him, I need him." Zelda walked over to her robe and Through it on. She walked into her Bathroom With half of Links Belongings. She walked into the Shower and got undressed and turned the Water on. She began Progressively Crying. "My hero needs to come home". she cried. She finished showering and Impa Knocked on the door. "Zelda Are you alright? I heard you scream. Your Father wanted to make sure you were ok." she looked at the Bathroom door and said " Ya i am fine. I just miss Link is all." She Smirked outside the door and said "we got a note from the Nurse. he Is alright he woke up from his Nightmare Late last night and walked and was headed to the Castle when he was last seen. "Are you Screwing With me?"Zelda asked. "Being Straight serious my Lady." Impa Responded. Zelda Jumped out of The shower and Walked to the Door. Impa Had walked out of the Door just in time to see Zelda Burst the Bathroom Door open. "He better not have Left. That Crazy Boy." Zelda Shouted. Impa started Laughing in the Hallway.

I Had Progressed to eat my food and kept thinking about my Princess. The girl i fell for what felt like an eternity ago. I know i am 19 but 3 years of my life didn't happen when everyone else's did. Three years i wont get with Zelda. I Frowned. i finished my food and a servant came and cleaned my dish and said " Glad to See your ok your Majesty." I smiled back at him and nodded with a mouth full of Delicious food. I chuckled. he grabbed my plate and i walked away bidding Malon a good Morning. I headed into the Hall way when i heard someone say "Link... How are you Alive." It was the Leader of The goron's Darunia. " I am lucky to be" i said as i passed him in the Hallway. He smiled at me and Screamed "The king has Returned !". He began Dancing behind me. i Looked deranged when i turned around and saw his Dancing. i walked up the stairs and Saw Impa "Welcome home Link its been a true honor." "Glad to be back Impa i missed everyone including You and Zelda. You guys lead me through the bad and good and Now i am here to begin doing it for the Land of Hyrule." She looked and smiled at me. "You must see the Princess. She hasn't been the same with out you." she said. I Hugged her and Headed to the Throne room. where zelda was sitting. I walked slowly trying to drag her Suspense and King Daphnes was as eager as Zelda was to see that i am alive again. One guard opened the door. "Your Majesty. Glad to see you all in one piece." I smiled and said "Agreed." The boy and I laughed. i walked into the the West throne room. Zelda had been sitting there along With Daphnes. "LINK!" Zelda Exclaimed She Ran to me in the time of need. She jumped in my arms. "Your alive. I can't believe your are still able to be apart of my life. I thought Gannon had killed you." I smiled and said " I missed you too". She giggled as we embraced. "Ah Link so the Rumors of the hero are true you truly are back and in one piece." The king said. " Then the throne Belongs to you my boy. as soon as you are ready. he said with a smile." "Im a prince your Majesty. I am in your debt for having paid all my bills for the past years for Zelda. To one day Love me like she did. But i am Not ready to be king of Hyrule. i am a meer teenager. I would like to Stay prince of for a while and besides i am Beyond underaged it takes six years from my current age to become the king." I said. "I understand. you truly are the hero of time and a prince none the less. I will continue to rule with Zelda's Mother as long as you and Zelda are together you may remain in the Castle. You must be married as well to take the Crown from me my boy. I had nearly forgotten. Even if i wanted to give it to you i couldn't." "I am glad your Majesty i am mere a child still and i will come when i am ready in time. First i must find a girl who i love." i said. Zelda giggles and turned red. Daphnes looked at me as i said it and i was staring at Zelda as i said that. He chuckled and said "I don't think you will have a problem with an engagement in the near coming months. " I Bid you luck anyway my boy."


	2. Epona

I had decided to head back to my room and Sleep for a while. I had another strange dream of Gannon's Last moments and My trip through his castle with Zelda. We headed through the castle Zelda using all her strength to open Locked Gates. We made it through the castle and then to its court yard. We made it down to the end where the bridge was. The castle began to collapse on us. We were headed to the Bridge when there was fire that shot up from the courtyard. of the now Destructed castle. My Sword went flying. Gannon Rose to the Sky. Suddenly with a flash of gold he became the monster he truly was. Zelda had been cut off with the blade. She was standing next to it when a ring of fire stranded her on the other side only to watch my death. Gannon Laughed evilly.

I awoke from the night mare. i couldn't sleep because of the disturbing images i had just seen. I got out of bed and got dressed with the sun just rising. i put my blue tunic on. I was going to alert Ruto and King Zora of my return. Ruto was a good friend but she liked me as much as Zelda Loved me and it was kinda creepy. i knew that Zelda most likely kept Epona incase of my return. i walked down the Hallway passed The Nohansen's rooms. and Zelda Nohansen's a.k.a The King and his Family. I walked down the rest of the Hallway when Zelda's Door flew open. She walked into the hallway and looked left and right getting used to the Darkness. She headed towards me "Link. Is that you?" She said. I stopped and said "I had a nightmare Zelda i am ok i just need to go to the Stables." "You sure ?" She said as she put a hand on my Shoulder. " I am totally sure i will be okay. i am here still aren't I?" I responded. She giggled and then turned me around and Kissed my soft lips with hers. "What was that for?" I said while starring at her. she looked at me and jumped into my arms and said " I missed you to death i wasn't going to move on i came and visited you every day at the Hospital for the past three years." She said. I looked at the ground and said " I still love you Zel. I never stopped." She kissed me and Before i could pull away she was dragging me to her room. "Zelda this isn't right. You may be in love with me but premarital relations are a no no in the royal Family." I said. "I don't Care Link you are the Hero of time. I owe you my life and I love you. I don't want to lose you and will never give up on you." She said in response. I walked over to the door and Closed/Locked it.

I awoke in Zelda's Bed with just my pants on. and her Lying next to me. she had her night gown on. "What the hell was i thinking." I said to myself. i could have ruined my relationship with her Father and Mother. i got out of the bed. She was lying there i thought she was asleep and she yawned. "Link where are you going." i looked quietly at her and the clock it was almost 11 am. "UMM..." I paused. "I am just going to go get breakfast. I need to talk to Malon about something." "Did i do something wrong" she asked." There was a pause and i said "I did". she looked at me strange and was going to ask why but i left the room before she could. I made it to the Kitchen and. Pulled the Necklace out of my pocket. I headed into the kitchen and Malon looked at me and said " You look like Hell What happened?" I paused and Said "Slept with Zelda." She giggled at the Response and i glared in return. "Did you tell her Dad?" Malon asked. I looked at her Strangely and said "Why would I want to even think about doing that?" He wanted to give you the Money to by an Engagement ring before Gannon was killed He likes you link can't you tell he wants you to be his Daughters husband." Malon said. I looked at the ground and Walked away avoiding the awkward conversation. I finished my Breakfast and Headed outside. Into the gardens and down towards the Stables. I headed to where Epona used to be and There was a black horse. "Link Epona is in stall number thirty two now" The stable keeper said. "Thanks." I nodded in Appreciation. I headed to Stall thirty two and there was a note there. "Link i took Epona out in the field love you Zelda." I set the note down and said fine if she is going to take my horse guess i will have to take hers. I grabbed Isabella by the rains and headed into Hyrule field to catch up to Zelda. I Had plans of going to See the Zora's and i will not stop until i do.

A few hours went by and i couldn't find Zelda anywhere. When i had given up i heard a shout of my name in the distance. "Link is that you?" it was getting closer. It was Zelda with Epona. "Really you had to threaten me with my own horse. Thats not cool hun. Not cool at all." she said. "Trade me for Epona then." I said in return to her smirk comment. " I wont hurt your horse Link its just epona here" She smiled while she said it. I Jumped off of Izzy and handed her to Zelda and she handed me Epona in return. "Besides my horse likes boys who ride them." I said with a smug grin. " I am going to see the Zora's and all would you like to Join as i got back on Epona. "Sure i would love to." Zelda said. "Alright last one There has to by the other person drinks at the tavern tonight." " You are so on."


	3. The Lover Returns

Link Had beaten Zelda to The Domain and saw that she began falling behind because she had the face of worry. "Are you ok?" I asked I had a slight smile on my face. Zelda looked and with a frown said "Ya i... I am." "You look like hell... Sorry inside words." I said. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She glared and said "That no way to treat me link. My life has been hell since you were gone. My dad was making me move on and all that. I literally had to find some one else to marry 2 days after you woke up. " Im lucky to be here i guess" I said. The fountain had started fading and we walked inside. " "Well well well look who it is." King Zoro said as he walked to Link. "I thought you were really dead you crazy." "Nope just a side distraction something called a coma." The Zoro started laughing he walked over to Zelda and gave her a hug. "Glad to see your all in one piece to my lady." Zelda giggled. "We just wanted to come by and see you and make sure you guys were holding up alright. " She said. "Absolutely." I said to back her up. He stared at us for a moment and said "You may stay as long as you like Ruto is amongst her friends in the water. If i should say so myself link i will see that you and Ruto don't have a problem with your visit." Zelda and I laughed and said " its quite alright sir. I am totally ok with her now. I believe three years was plenty of time to give her." "If you say so." he said as he walked away. "What was that all about. Why would he say such a thing babe ?" " I don't know how i should tell you this. Ruto and i have had a dramatic history. She used to like me and I said No to her and she freaked out and she stopped talking to me. " I said to answer her question. "She smiled and said. Link i was being Sarcastic you already told me everything about three years ago. I remember the moment you told me. it was right before the coma." Zelda said.

Ruto approached Zelda and I and looked at me. "How are you alive?" Ruto asked. "By a Miracle of the goddess Link returned to us about two days ago. We wanted to come and see that you were doing alright along with your father." Zelda said to answer the question for me. "Ya what she said. "They declared you legally dead at the Infirmary. You just wouldn't wake up. Have a feeling that something or someone else was involved link. Remember as well you must return your sword to the pedestal by next week or Gannon can come back to this realm. "He does not I have made sure of that. Link will not be returning to his own time. Right link?" Zelda asked. "Umm. Ya about that." I Stuttered. "What about it. You couldn't have it better any other way. What were you really thinking about spending your days. In... IN THAT FOREST!" Zelda shouted as a tear fell from her eyes. "I didn't say yes or no. but i just missed so much of my life it would be nice to be able to see the years i missed from the sword and because of the medical condition i was placed under Zelda. You have got to understand me when i say that. i mean 10 years or so of my life i will never get back because of one sword." "Sounds stressful" Ruto said with a grin on her face. Zelda looked at me and then ran to the exit with her face turning red. "Zelda... Where are you going?" I asked. Ruto looked at me and said "Link Time has changed and you have got to think of what this realm and time period has to offer as you are much to wise to return as a boy." " I know sage of water i wasn't imposing that i was just saying that my childhood was kind of wrecked because of my condition and this sword. I said. "I will be right back" I ran to the Exit. "Zelda where are you?" I began to here her crying off in the distance. "You know you haven't changed a bit. Still the girl i fell in love with so long ago. She stood up and embraced me and said "Link i don't what i would do with out you by my side." "I know Zel... I wasn't saying that i was leaving." i said. She kissed me and said " lets say good by to everyone i still want to get back in time to see what my dad's surprise to you for coming back." Zelda said. So we headed back as a couple and bid the Zoro's a good evening. We headed to the Castle. where three guards escorted us back to the castle grounds.

We arrived and Zelda's Father embraced Zelda and I He looked around to make sure that no one else except us and the guards were listening. "We have found the reincarnation of The triforce of power. You both are well aware of Jake... He is becoming my new assistant and Becoming a full knight. With this i Link i give you thanks for bringing him to me in my time of need. He has served me with honor and i intend he does for you and Zelda as well." Zelda could you give me and Link a few moments alone as King to prince." "Sure thing Daddy." she left the Throne room. " What would you link my Lord." I asked with curiosity. "For you to propose boy. You meet the requirements as a king. What do you want that will make you become the man my daughter marry's?" The king said with self pity. "My lord your daughter and I have been technically together for 6 years... 3 if you don't count my minor black out. But are you really sure i am really the right man to take the throne. I mean i am already the king of the desert for slaying Gannon and freeing everyone. I think thats good enough for me." "Link. I was blessed with my daughter and i know whats in her head. You must be the one to do it. She is already wrapped around you. She didn't date or see anyone while you were gone. Everyone tried courting her and she backed down and has only had a spark with must do it within this week. Here is 20,000 rupees. You will have my complete blessing. You will be the man of Honor link. You love my daughter right?" He asked. " Of course Sir i never intended to show negative emotion to your daughter i am absolutely crazy about her." "Good it shouldn't be a problem then" He said.

I left the room and Zelda came to the door to greet me. I kissed her Gently and we walked hand in hand. "what did my father want?" She asked. I looked at her nervous and trying to think of a good lie. "He wanted to check on me and make sure everything was in order." She knew i wasn't telling the truth. "Link. be honest. did he force you to do anything?" she asked. "What Zelda i am serious that is what had happened and he totally didn't force me to do anything. I looked out the stone window and asked her "Is it really sunset already?". She nodded her head up and down. I walked to my old room and she pulled my hand. she shook her head and said "No." she pulled me close and i followed her to the dining hall for dinner. we ate Malon greeting both of us. We were served dinner and headed to dinner which was fairly quiet. We made are way back upstairs and got ready for bed. Zelda refused that i sleep in my old room. "Link spend the night." she said to me as she kissed me with passion. "Was just waiting for those words. I wa... i was cut off by Zelda and Her kiss i kicked the door open and closed it. we headed towards the bed and she cut me off and said "Good night My hero." She headed to the Bathroom i looked outside and it was Dark out. I looked upon castle town and Hyrule field. "Good night Zelda I love you." I climbed into her bed and Fell asleep.


	4. Finding Dark

I awoke the next morning with Zelda Wrapped in my arms. "Good Morning Link." She said. "Another gorgeous summer day." I smiled. She giggled at my half asleep smile. I leaned forward to sit up and said "Don't get up babe. I just want to lay here with you all day." Zelda said. "Can't i have to visit Dark today." I said. She glared at me and said " Technically i know he is your brother. But he tried to kill you while Gannon was around." she said. "Zelda he was under Gannon's control i freed him of his bond he is back to himself now. I know my brother he wouldn't hurt a fly and besides i will have the Master sword with me so i will defiantly be safe. I know what to do if the worst appears." I said to calm her. Her smile faded and she looked and said "Please don't leave me like you did before i don't know if i can bare it." Zelda said. I caressed her in my arms and i said " I will never leave you Honey. I promise" i said calmly. I stood up and went to the Bathroom. i jumped in the Shower and changed and was about to leave when Zelda pulled on my arm and kissed me good by. "Be safe Honey. I don't know what i would do if i lost you" Zelda said. " You won't lose me and i will be completely safe." I said.

I Headed out of the Castle to the Stables. "Hi Epona did you miss me." I Said. She Ran as if she had seen a ghost. She snarled at me and Then i climbed up to her. I shouted and she took off towards the west Dessert. we approached the Dessert it took almost all day. two Hyrule guards stopped me at the check point and i showed them who i was. "Sir Link what are you doing here? It is unsafe for anyone of your stature to be in the middle of the Dessert and especially in the middle of war fair with the Gerudo's" The guard in his Marine Uniform said. " You must remember that my family is royal in the Gerudian Army and Through out there territory. " I am the rightful king of the Gerudo's Gannon claimed the throne before i could or there would be no war." They chuckled at my response. " If you say so your Highness." The other guard said. I Pulled my sword and said " Open the gate." I walked through and looked at them "I expect the usual. If i am not to return one of you will warn Zelda of my Disappearance." They looked at me with Shock and said "are you excepting to be attacked should we accompany you on this quest of which your doing?" The Marine asked. " No it would only draw more attention to myself and to you." I said this as i put the master sword away along my back. i charged through the gates. "Give me 48 hours. Send a squad if i am not to return by then. Aim it at the castle. Where prince dark Lies."I shouted as i looked back at them. " Send Sheik!" I shouted in the distance. I Rode along the dessert with myself and Epona. " We will be there soon E. you can rest then." i said as i patted the horse. We arrived 30 mins later. " Link what are you doing here?" A gerudian guard asked me. "I wish to speak to my brother on terms of an agreement with his Majesty and Zelda and Myself." I shouted withdrawing my sword. He looked shocked and ran inside. Moments passed. I looked up to the sky and said "Zelda i love you." I ran to the gate and took my bow out. " OPEN IT !" I shouted as i looked to the guard of the gate. within moments notice the gate was opened. "Anyone follows me Dark dies." I Said in an angry tone. He listened and didn't even begin to follow.

I arrived the Royal grounds and The Prince's Palace. "Dark I need a word." I shouted. The royal mistress stepped out and said "Link what are you doing here." "Midna? Is that you." I said in response. " If Dark Link see's you here he will freak out you have no idea how bad he missed his brother while you laid there in the Hospital. He started this war because he though the king had done this to you." she said. " I must speak with him now. she giggled and said " Come with me." I followed close behind. We entered the Palace and she looked at me and said "Zelda must have been ecstatic with your return." Midna said. " I laughed in agreement. Midna Walked through the door. "Sir someone from the Hyrule is here to see you." Midna said in a calm tone. "You will want to see who it is." She said a moment later. " Who could it be this time another messenger to give me grievance and forgiveness of the passing of my blood brother Link?" He spat in return. "No it is Me" I said. He looked stunned and said "Brother your alive." "What you really think i couldn't handle Gannon?" He laughed and said "This means i started a war for nothing. I thought the king had Killed you." The prince chuckled. " You need to return your troops to the Dessert and stop this insane act i have my orders of the king to kill you if you don't decline your efforts instantly." I said. He looked at me stunned and said "Knights Get a rider to the front lines for a full retreat this Civil war is over Your royal Higness is alive." He spat at the guard he took off in a full sprint towards the stables. "Thanks Brother Killing you isn't something i can do anyway." "Link you must know that Gannon is able to come back." Dark said. The witches are working on it. They don't listen to anyone because there afraid of what might happen if they leave it to the rulers of hyrule and to peace." he said. "Then we must combine are military and find these two they are public enemy number one. I said shocked to his statement. i will ride to the castle. i will alert his Majesty the king of are agreement" I said. He looked at me and Bowed his head and said "Link be safe and stay on the road." He turned to the guard and said get a squad ready and search the entire desert for them.

I made it to the Castle within the day. I walked through the noble doors and i kicked the throne room door open "My Lord we have come to an agreement. They are retreating there lines at once." I said. "Great to here my Son. you must be prepared for the return of the Evil one." He said in return. " My lord we are putting a search party with the gerudos together and we are going to hunt for the rest of his followers" i said. "Great idea link you will be accompanying me for dinner this evening to discuss further accommodations. Also Zelda wants to spend the evening with you so it will work out for the rest of us" He chuckled.


	5. The Engagement

I Looked in the mirror and looked at my dining clothes. I heard a slight knock on the door and then Raul pushed it open. "Link i have returned with the ring you requested." He said with a smile. I looked out the window and noticed the sun was beginning to descend from the clouds. "So this is what the meaning of life is a Raul." I said with jitters. He looked at me and said "Does she mean that much too you. "Ya luckly she isn't in the room right now either. I am usually spending my afternoons with her." I said with a warm welcoming smile. He looked at me stunned and said " Then let it be done i have no reason to stop you" He said. i smiled and he nodded he headed out of the room. " Raul one more thing. Could you tell Zelda to meet me in the Gardens in about 20 minutes or so". he looked at me and bowed as he walked further down the hall way.

"Hey Raul hows life?" Zelda asked. "Great thanks. Hey so link wanted me to fetch you and told me to tell you that he wanted to meet you in the gardens in about 20 mins. Give or take". "Will do thanks Raul." Zelda said. "Wonder what he could want to talk about with me. I better get ready for the worst." Zelda laughed and said to herself. "But seriously i wonder what this is about. Oh well guess i will have to find out." Zelda quickly Changed into her formal gown. Best not to keep him waiting.

"Seriously she is gonna stand me up." i said to myself. i looked and checked my watch and she was five minutes late. "Link!" I Heard a scream. I turned and looked. "Malon? is that you." before i could move. Malon Embraced me with a warm hug. "God damn it why don't you come to the ranch anymore. Zelda does all the time." she said angrily. "Sorry malon i have bigger worries than that. Since Epona has somewhere closer to me to live. then i don't need to. I will try to come by soon ok. Besides i will see you in the Kitchen haha. Since you work here and all." I said. "Ill See ya soon link." She walked away and said it. "What was that all about?" Zelda asked. " I looked shocked and said "She was just mad at me for not coming to visit at the ranch. Zelda giggled. "Whats so funny?" I asked in a confused voice. " I told her to come and be mad at you for me. So i could be a little bit late. It was all a trick... Sorry Link." Zelda said. " So what did you want to talk about?" She asked instantly. "Umm this is hard for me to talk about. But the last 6 years not counting the 3 i wasn't around. You were very sweet to me and i was wondering.." I said. I got on my knee. she looked at me with the expression of curiosity and panic. "Link your not..." She was interrupted by "Will you marry me?". I said with a smile. I opened the case a moment later and a shiny gold ring with Lf and Zh Engraved with Are anniversary date engraved. "OH MY GOD... It took you long enough." Zelda said. She took me in her arms and began to kiss me and cry. "Hun whats wrong?" I asked. She took me by the arm and said " I love you link i want you to know that i always will and defiantly going to except you as a husband its been six years. I kissed her again.

We headed to dinner shortly after to see what the king was up to. "Your royal Majesty. I would like to present soon to be Mr and Mrs. Forester." one of the kings guards shouted. The room erupted in applause. "Link you actually did it? I am very impressed since it is your six year anniversary this year and all. Well guess we have more to talk about. with the Wedding to be planned and all. We sat and Ate the best meal and the Healthiest to Malon's Vegan grill it was amazing. I looked down and my head started to ring with voices. " Link can you here me?" A female voice asked. "Ya. Who is this ?" I thought in return. "Saria, Remember me. Your friend in the forest. Ya We will be in need of a place to stay for a couple of days. Would you mind if Mido and I Came and stayed with you in the castle with Zelda and you?" She asked. "I will see what the king says and get back to you." I said.


	6. The Time Gate

Saria and Mido had arrived a day ago to the castle. Welcomed by the Prince to be and The Princess. "Link its been so long i have missed you "Mido has as well." Saria said. Mido bowed. "Thanks for letting me come with Saria Link its a true honor to see you." The eleven Year old boy said. "You must not treat me as the Prince i would Prefer to be known as Link around her especially around you too. I will expect the same with Zelda Call her name. She likes it more than Princess." I said. They both smiled and Hugged me. "So what brought you guys all the way out here in the First place?" I asked. "Well we have discovered a time gate. The place you lay your sword. There is a door in the Temple that we believe to be a time warp to a thousand years from now." Saria said. "It seems to be the Location to the Sword of Power that jake oh so needs." Mido Said. "How do you know that Jake needs a sword?" I asked. "He is the God of Power is he not. You of all people know God of Courage There is a blade that was mended by the gods for all three of you. In this time of Piece we would like to complete the Triforce. Jake is the Last Piece. " Saria said. "When do we set off for this sword. Sounds like something i could do to get out all of the courage i have. I will have the Blade of Legend. It will be joining us on this trip. " I said. "YYYAAA!" Mido exclaimed in excitement. "Would you like to Invite Zelda? Since we are heading to the temple. She has the Keys with that Necklace." Saria Said. " I think i have to. She was so bummed out the last time I went on a quest and she didn't accompany me. Being locked away with Gannon ruined her whole experience" I said. Everyone in the Room started to giggle.

We headed to the Throne room were Zelda and Impa were standing. " Is it almost time Zelda?" Impa asked with major impatience. " I believe so we must prepare for the Quest." Zelda Said. Impa walked out of the room. "So much for a break from Running around." Zelda said. Link and Mido and Saria entered the Room. "Hey Zel." Saria said "Its time i said in a darker voice. She starred in are direction. "We have one chance for this. Your Forest Friends must not be wrong. For this is the only time i will be aloud to accompany you so it is the Last time we will be able to Access the temple of time" Zelda Said. " I have faith in there wisdom and Understanding for this Matter Zel. We will handle this with care passion and at most respect and will try are best not to do anything that could Effect the Time line." I said. I Smiled at Mido and Saria. "Link do you still have that ocarina i gave you when you left the Forest. "Ya i never would forget about that." I said. She smiled and Said " good we have a way in then" She said. I looked at Zelda and said We leave for the Temple in an hour. ".

The hour flew by link Was getting everything Prepared. "I wonder what will be so Different about the Future." I said. Zelda smiled and Said "The castle is a giant Museum Impa has told me of what happens in 300 years from now."Zelda said. I smiled and Took her hand. I kissed her cheek which led to an actual kiss. She moaned with excitement. I grabbed her hand we walked out of The castle. A Carriage and Two guards were sitting there. "Shall we Your Majesty's." Jake said. "Are you going to be accompanying us on this Journey Jake?" I asked. Jake looked at me And Zelda and said "The Sword rightfully belongs to me doesn't it and i want to be there if anyone try's to hurt the Prince or Princess" Jake said. "The Blade is yours yes. We thank you for your strength in the time of need." I said in return. "By the way i want to let everyone know that are clothes will Change as we head to the Future. Sorry i made it apart of time traveling it will match what ever current time we decide to go in. Link tunics in the future never caught on." Zelda said as she smiled at me." I understand and i was trying to get them to just in are time period" I said. we headed inside Castle town and Arrived to the Temple fairly quickly. "Is this really where it is" I asked saria. "Yes i can sense the power of the door we are close Link." She responded. We all arrived and headed inside the temple." I looked around as if i had a feeling of Deja vu come over me. Zelda walked over and Hugged me and said "Thank you". She knew the turmoil and the Despair i had felt while being in this temple so long ago Pulling the master sword and having to be put in a coma for seven years. "Wheres the door?" I said. I felt a sudden erge that we were not alone in the temple. "Zelda look out!" an arrow wised by as she ducked to miss the shot. " An attempt to murder the Prince and Princess" the guards shouted. "Get to the gate" they shouted again. All of us took of sprinting down the hall "This is it Zelda opened the gate of time doorway. We walked to an empty pedestal. We closed the door we could here the Monsters screaming as the Guards swung there swords. behind the Pedestal lay what looked like a spinning bolt. it had the Symbols of the Forest, Death Mountain, and Lake Hylia on it. Zelda with a wave of hand opened the , Zelda,Mido and Myself ran full speed. We entered the hall way and ran to the other end of what looked like demented memories of everyone in the room. "Its over here." Zelda shouted. She ran full speed and with another wave of hand. Are clothes have Changed to a modern version of the past. "What year is it?" I asked Zelda. She looked at me and not wanting to tell me she said "The year is 2013." We are over a thousand years into the future." Zelda said. All of us looked shocked and said "What happened to Hyrule. It was invaded by Spanish and Then English and Became known as Great Britain. All the Money has Changed in your pockets as well to the currency of this Country. " We checked are pockets moments later i had a black square thing, what looked to be a leather wallet. I had jeans and a Green plain t-shirt on. Mido had Skinny Jeans and a blue shirt on. Saria had a green mini skirt along with a green top. Zelda had a Pink mini skirt. with a beautiful hand sewn top. We headed out of the temple and wanted to look out at this New world. Zelda stopped us before and said "Prepare to have your minds blown.


	7. The Modern World

I Breathed heavily before pushing the doors open. Zelda ,Saria and Mido Starred at me with anxiety. I looked at them and with a drawn sword i said "What is it okay to put this away we don't have any clue on what it is on there" I said. Zelda laughed and said "Hun its totally Safe there isn't any clutch of Gannon here or despair if that makes sense. London is a cool place and the people are very polite" She said. I put my sword away and she grabbed it off of my back Shield and all and said "Link these won't be necessary here." I looked at her with a disagreeing glance. "What if we ever need them. we will be defenseless. Its better if it is left in the temple you don't know who will be watching us leave and you with what is known as an ancient legend of a sword and shield to this time would seriously freak people out" Zelda said. Everyone giggled. i let everything go. I Went next Zelda she set everything down and i wrapped my arms around her waist. Mido and Saria Headed to the exit of the Temple. "Do you think Jake is still alive?" Zelda asked. I looked at her in Shock and said " I wouldn't doubt that Gannon's powers are slipping. He has to be he the gods would not allow someone of his importance to be dead." I said. "He is very Important to this mission and if he is dead we would have wasted any opportunity and would be giving Gannon something that would kill both of us" I said.

"Dark how could you go straight back to his Clutches with such ease?" Jake said. "It was easy to realize that you are on the face of death all of you. Gannon has something in mind for everyone in Hyrule. I will only resurrect The fallen overlord and we will see this world parish." Dark mumbled. "You will have to kill me first" Jake said as he threw dark to the ground. "I will not let Zelda and Link Get killed over this they are my family. As a member of the Triforce family i will ensure that you end before you begin to pursue them." Jake shouted slamming his fists to the ground. Dark stood up and ran towards jake. Suddenly a blast of a blue came from jakes hands, Making the rest of the world shadow over. Jake shot the light to dark who could not defend himself. He fell to the ground. He looked at Jake and said "Gannon will be back when he is back you will be useless. He will make sure what he has started will be finished." Dark said. Jake empaled him with his sword. Dark simply vanished as his eye lids closed. "That will teach him to F*** with me. I am the holder of Power. Jake fell to the ground with Tired eyes. Impa had managed to catch up and walked to jake as he fell into slumber. "You will be alright. I am a friend" She mumbled. She picked him up and Carried him to the Castle.

Zelda Felt what had just been done. She fell to the floor. "The shadow realm has lost Dark. Jake Has killed him." She gasped. I ran to her and helped her up. "Means we only have a few weeks before Gannon returns." Saria said. "He was one of the soul Holders they will all return to jake. Asking for Defeat to ensure the dark Lords return." Mido said. "Really thats there plan. One of them could just kill jake he needs to be the soul holder of the Power triforce in order to Be alive." Zelda said. "If thats the case i must return to are time."She said. Link you must get the sword and return home. For one saving hyrule and this time from dark and also are wedding." She said. I smiled and walked next to her. "I will be there. Just watch the horizon my lady". I said. She kissed me and walked away. Saria followed her along with Mido. "Hey so i get no help. in this" I said. "We are not strong enough to stay in this world like you Link. Besides we are just mer sages. Nothing that would be of use to you." Saria said. "I just need someone to talk to". I said Everyone giggled and vanished. "We can still communicate telepathically. Head to the Bank on the Corner of the street. Give them the box number 537. Your questions will be answered then." Zelda Said. "I wil be a mer thought away from you Hun. Remember any time at all you want to talk just think of me." her voice faded from my head. "I Love you" I thought. I could sense a change in her mood and she was thinking it too.

"Zelda What are you doing here?" jake asked. "Link is on his own he is the hero of time." He will return soon i expect this temple to be closed until his return. no one gets in or out until Links return." She said nervously "Will do your highness" Jake said. A group of guards pumbled through the door to hold the sword in place. "Jake. Link must return with your sword in able to return. I was the only one who had barely enough power to jump that gate." She said. He smiled and said "I will wait for him."

Days went by in hyrule. To Link they were a mere couple hours. "I need to head box 537." I said to myself. He ran across the street not paying attention to traffic and headed into the bank and talked to a gentlemen and said " Hi My girlfriend left her wallet here and I was wondering if i could get it back. She left it in her box." I said. He looked at me with a strange glance and said "Box Number?" "5...3...7" I said Nervously. He looked at me and said " Right this way. " Do you have ID on you or a key she gave you." He asked. "Ugh i have ID if you need it and i have the box key." I said i Showed him the ID and he handed it back and Said "Mr Forester why didn't you say so. I will take you to your box. Its right her. "Its a small room?" I punched in my birthday and the lock slid back i placed my thumb on the scanner. "I will be out here when you are finished". The banker said "Thanks i shut the glass door behind me and then the shade. "Lucky Son of a B***H" The banker said as he walked away. I walked into the room and the lights turn on. I looked and there was money everywhere. all different types." "Hope you enjoy your stay in the modern world. Come back to Me Hero love Zelda. By the way theres a letter in the cabinet to your right." I Grabbed the letter and all the money i would need. I headed to the Hotel across the room and said "a Villa please." so the instruction on the letter said for me to do." The man Laughed at me and said "Do you have a reservation?" "Zelda" I said. We walked down the hall and there was a double doored room. "The key you have in your hand opens this door." The man said. "Enjoy your stay with us." I looked and smiled and gave him a hundred bucks and walked into my room through everything onto my bed and laid there Reading the Letter :

_Link this is your instruction guide to what you are to do. You must find an ancient red sword that was passed down in the power families for generations. you must return to the church tomorrow i have a meeting set up for you with Impa. She will be able to recognize you she is linked to the past. She lived in both times she will be words of encouragement. Meet her at 54th street library. Have a good night enjoy the villa and money. _

_I love you Zelda. _


End file.
